


Damn Dog

by alltimeblow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death References, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Panic Attacks, derek kind of sucks at feelings but stiles kind of sucks at being sensitive so, derek's stupid and won't admit shit, mentions his mother's death, stiles is a smug bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeblow/pseuds/alltimeblow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have turned around and left but Stiles looked so calm and normal like he wasn’t a human in a werewolf pack - like he wasn’t carrying half the town’s baggage on his shoulders. So maybe Derek had wanted to revel in the fact that Stiles was in a deep sleep and he could take in everything that he didn’t get to see at pack meetings or when he helped Derek build up his bestiary at ridiculous times in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote my first sterek fic and it's kind of cliche and sort of sucks but I was bored and this happened so I hope someone gets some kind of enjoyment out of it.

The only noise that could be heard in the house was the breathing of the two Stilinski men and the alpha of the Hale pack, along with the scattered noise of Stiles’ fingers running along the laptop’s keyboard.

Derek’s wolf had stopped pacing as soon as he’d caught sight of Stiles sitting on his bed and as he sunk further down the mattress after two hours of talking about the supernatural, his human side felt more at ease too. His eyelids began to feel heavy as Stiles read what he’d typed out to himself in hushed tones. The alpha was calmer there than he’d ever been lying in his half-renovated-half-burnt childhood home and he completely ignored it, putting it down to the comfortable mattress and the warmth of another body.

“Derek, we’ve got quite a lot in the bestiary now, how do you want to organise it all, we could do it in alphabetical or…” Stiles sighed as he caught sight of Derek sleeping next to him. He’d never seen the man look so at ease and young before, this was how he wanted Derek all the time, completely peaceful and next to him. The notorious frown was absent and his forehead wasn’t creased with irritation, it made the boy smile knowing that he’d probably been the only one to see this side of the alpha considering how he never really let his guard down even around the pack. Somehow that was enough for Stiles to let sleep overcome him as well, so he saved the bestiary and shut down the laptop, burrowing under the covers and enjoying the warmth of the werewolf next to him that softly snored.

Derek slipped in through the way too familiar front window of the Stilinski residence without even having to think about it, he’d done this too often in the past month. _Oh_. Turning his head he saw Stiles asleep. It was just past midnight and he was _asleep_. Obviously he could hear the boy’s heartbeat from outside but he’d just dwindled the slow beating to the teenager just haven taken some Adderall not being asleep because Stiles was rarely asleep before 3 or 4am let alone before the morning had even begun. “What the fuck-“

“ _Derek_.” The whine escaped Stiles who had his bed sheet wrapped around his torso and arms, his legs atop the comforter splayed on the side of the mattress. Derek was frozen against the wall, his breathing ragged because Stiles was still asleep and whining Derek’s name just like he did when he was awake and didn’t think the alpha could hear despite having _werewolf hearing_. The boy tossed slightly in his sleep, face smashing into the pillow.

He should have turned around and left but Stiles looked so calm and _normal_ like he wasn’t a human in a werewolf pack - like he wasn’t carrying half the town’s baggage on his shoulders. So maybe Derek had wanted to revel in the fact that Stiles was in a deep sleep and he could take in everything that he didn’t get to see at pack meetings or when he helped Derek build up his bestiary at ridiculous times in the morning. Maybe Derek had tiptoed to the edge of the bed and sat down by Stiles’ feet but that was okay because no one could see and no one would know. Stiles scuffled in his sleep, a foot lifting up to sate an itch on his leg, dragging the sheet down from his chest. Derek could see every little freckle on the boy’s chest and legs along with a few scars that Derek pretended not to notice because now wasn’t the time for guilt to knot up in Derek’s stomach.

“Fuck, I shouldn’t-” Derek stood up, he shouldn’t be here, this was wrong. He was meant to come up and sit with Stiles and be moody whilst the boy tapped away on his laptop, chattering constantly. The sound of Derek’s growling voice seemed to cause a reaction in Stiles as he whined again, a slow drawn-out whine and he brought up a hand to rub at his face. The little noise broke Derek’s journey to the window as the boy’s heartbeat started to pick up a little, a sniffle escaping. The teen’s breathing becomes louder and his heartbeat jumps again and Derek starts to panic. A gasp escaped the boy next to him and the smell of tears and panic and anxiety filled the room almost drowning Derek as he kneeled by the bed. “ _Sti-_ ”

“I’m fi- fine, it’s okay, Derek I’m fine, sh.” Suddenly the situation was flipped over and Stiles’ hand was in his Alpha’s hair as he tried to control his breathing. His other hand was wiping his face and then he shakily sat up, fingers still dragging through Derek’s hair. The smell of anxiety was ebbing away but Stiles was anything but calm as he pulled Derek up onto his bed, whispering in the dark. “Derek, I’m fine stop looking like I’ve just been mauled, it was just a dream. See? I’m _fine_.” Just to emphasis his point he waved a hand over his body as Derek tried to smell Stiles’ normal scent through the dizzying mix of panic and the stale, leftover taste of worry. A whine escaped Derek s Stiles breathing was still a bit ragged. Stiles was pack and all Derek wanted to do was make the boy feel safe. His wolf was practically pawing at the surface to help Stiles. “Derek, this is normal okay, I’ve dealt with this thing before, alone.” All Stiles got in return was a whine as Stiles closed his eyes, trying to steady his body. Derek ignored Stiles way of calming down and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, pulling him onto his lap and continuing to bury his face into the back of his neck.

“Sorry um, it’s okay. Fuck, I’ve never had to- Are you okay?” Derek was _stuttering_ and tripping over his words. _Derek_. Stiles choked out a laugh and turned his head, pressing his nose to the alpha’s neck.

“Shut up, just- just shut up for a minute.” His breath hit Derek and the werewolf pressed his cheek to the top of Stiles’ head. “Okay, well. Want to add some stuff to the bestiary or continue watching me sleep, or maybe join considering you look like you haven’t slept in a month?” Stiles heart was back to normal and Derek sniffed at the top of his head, all signs of anxiety gone.

He pushed the boy out of his lap so that he faced him on the bed, “How long has this been going on?”

“You tell me, I’ve been unconscious while an older man ogles me.”

Derek’s teeth gritted together, “ _Stiles_ , you know what I’m talking about. _How long?”_

The teen’s cheeks and neck were flushed with red as he rubbed his eyes, “Just a couple of days, it’s not a big deal. It’s just-” A sigh was released and his voice was turned into a shivering whisper, “It’s near her anniversary, you know? I used to get them all the time after she- so it’s not like I don’t know how to handle this.”

“No excuse. You tell me, you’re pack.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s practically caveman speech. “ _You tell me_.” Stiles just nodded, shimmying down into the mattress again.

“ _Fine_. Hey, Mr Sourwolf, I’ve started having panic attacks again usually during the night and they make me tired because it’s near the anniversary of my mom’s death. Is that what you wanted to hear, Derek? I’ll tell you every time I can’t control myself and have a panic attack about something that happened years ago because _I’m pack_. Just fuck off, Derek. It’s fine, I can do this, I’m used to it.” He turned on his side, pulling up the sheet.

Derek huffed, slipping off his shoes and jacket. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He lied down, nose at the nape of Stiles’ neck. “You tell me because you’re pack and I care and you _shouldn’t_ have to deal with this on your own.”

“You can’t sleep here,” Was all Stiles said.

“Shut up, I’m the Alpha, you do what I say.”

Stiles spluttered, laughing, “Okay, sweet-cheeks, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Stiles turned around to face Derek, noses bumping, and slipping his arm around Derek’s waist. “But we all know you let me get away with shit because you _luuuuurve_ me.” Stiles counted his attempt at lightening the mood a win as he saw Derek try and hide a smile.

“Child.”

Derek pushed Stiles hand down to his hip so he could lean forward and sniff at his neck. “Actually as of two months ago, I’m an adult.” Derek growled lightly. “Alright, I’ll sleep.”

It was quiet for a few moments except for the slow breathing of both men. “What helps me sleep at night is you.”

Stiles flailed in Derek’s arms, pushing away. “ _No_ , you can’t say shit like and expect me to just fall asleep.” Derek pulled him in closer, running his nose along the boy’s jaw. “ _Derek_.” The werewolf felt a small hit to his shoulder and chuckled into Stiles’ neck. “ _Derek!”_

“You’ll wake your father, shut up.” Derek continued to nose around Stiles’ throat and jaw, letting out little whines as his teeth grazed the skin, the taste of the boy ghosting over his tongue. Derek’s wolf was telling him to back away as the smell of Stiles’ confusion and nerves hit him, the wolf was too concerned, too on edge when it came to how Stiles felt. Derek ignored it; he always ignored how his wolf was concerned about Stiles.

“No, I’m pack, just like you said, I have a right to know so just tell me. _What the fuck_?” Derek huffed, licking behind Stiles’ ear and the boy let out a strangled moan. “D-Derek?”

“Why do you think I’ve fallen asleep here every night we’ve worked together?”

“Because most people _do_ sleep at night, it’s just _normal_.”

Stiles’ hand was back in Derek’s hair, torn between pulling the alpha away from his neck and pushing his further down. “You’re safe, you smell like- like- I just, you’re safe.” Derek was full out whining, frustrated with how his night was going, _he should have left_. _This wasn’t how he wanted to tell him_.

“Shit explanation, continue.” Stiles was being a hard ass about it but he wanted Derek to explain, sure he had his suspicions about what this was all about but he wanted to be sure, he didn’t want to get strung along with his desperate imagination.

Derek wolf growled and his eye’s flashed red and Stiles just bit down on his own lip, tugging on the hair he held which only seemed to spur Derek’s neck inspection on as he nipped the skin. “You’re _safe_ , Stiles. I just want to be here to fall asleep because you care and you’re always there for me and you just, _you drive my wolf insane_ , it won’t calm down, Stiles.” Derek was clutching to the boy’s shoulder. Stiles was supposed to go off to college and if he came back single then Derek would explain, he would explain _everything_. But he didn’t need to know until then, Derek had decided a long time ago not to rob the boy of the next few years of his life. This was going so completely off-track. “It won’t calm down without you being near, I don’t know.”

  
Stiles heartbeat was uncharacteristically calm, it threw the werewolf off. “Don’t lie. You know why.”

“Wha-”

“ _You fucking know why, Derek._ ” Stiles had resorted to pushing Derek away and glaring. Derek growled, his wolf was on edge. “Tell me. Say the words, you asshole.”

_He knows_ , that was all the older man could think. He could smell his own fear as he realised that he’d been found out. “You know. Why are you making me do this?”

Stiles sobbed out his next words, frustration setting in, “I want to hear you say it, why don’t you admit it? Is this some stupid thing about us all moving to college and you want me to have a life and you don’t want to take away my childhood or college experience or whatever kind of shit you come up with? Stop making excuses and thinking that because you’re the alpha you know what’s best when it comes to this, because you clearly fucking _don’t_. You’re wrong okay, you’re wrong because I’m going to the local college, I applied to one other college and they wouldn’t give me a full-ride scholarship so I turned it down. I was going to tell you all tomorrow at the pack meeting, I’ve never really planned to _leave_ , Derek. I- I don’t want to. I don’t think you could cope with all of the pack gone, except Isaac. I thought you-you _needed_ me but clearly it’s just your wolf.” A cold laugh was released into the space between them, “ _God_ , I’ve been stupid. You can stay if you want; whatever your wolf is happy with, whatever.” He turned on his side, hoping Derek couldn’t see the angry tears that had built up. He didn’t even need to be able to see them, he could probably already smell them, fucking werewolf senses, fucking werewolf, _fucking Derek_.

“You’re not leaving. You’re staying. Here, in Beacon Hills. You’re-”

“Not going to be able to sleep – neither is your fucking wolf – if you carry on talking,” Stiles finished Derek’s sentence, his voice quiet and weak and Derek flinched from the hushed bitter words.

“Mine.” Derek whispered the correct ending to his sentence. “You’re mine.”

“Try again, assface.”

“Mate. You’re my… mate.” The word felt foreign and heavy on the older man’s tongue, it was something he’d never said aloud, even to himself. “You’re my stubborn, stupid, pushy mate and stop grinning like that.” Stiles couldn’t. “You’re the assface.”

“Actually I’m- I’m the alpha’s female, oh my god. _That’s why you let me get away with shit_ , you pushover.” Derek snarled, blunt teeth scraping against the boy’s shoulder. “Who says I feel the same?”

“I’m practically choking on the scent of arousal and adoration,” Derek drawled, he’d wasted about a month and a half contemplating whether or not his affection would be returned but considering Stiles’ confident and smug reaction to tonight he knew he didn’t need to bother worrying.

Stiles turned around, cuddling into Derek’s chest, “I’m practically choking on the scent of your bullshit because you can’t smell adoration; don’t try and be funny, sweet-cheeks, that’s my job.” Derek nipped at the boy’s ear and grumbled, copying the yawn Stiles’ had just released. “Go to sleep, wolfy.”

“Asshole.” Stiles just petted his mate’s cheek and scratched behind his ear. “I’m your mate, Stiles, not your damn dog."

 


End file.
